


Winter Things

by Ohheyerin



Series: Muke christmas series [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Ohheyerin's annuel christmas one shot, coming home, doinf things with your love, i love this one more, this one is from 2016 and its much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohheyerin/pseuds/Ohheyerin
Summary: My baby's in town and we're gonna do some winter things ~One where Luke comes home from a volunteer trip to Africa to spend Christmas with his love and they try to do everything winter-related even though they live in Los Angeles





	Winter Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here's the one-shot I promised lol  
> This is like straight fluff so I hope you like it  
> Yes it's fem! Michael cause that's bae and he is 5'4 while Luke is his regular height because I love small Michael  
> This is in a first/ third person writing so bear with me  
> Enjoy!!  
> Song: winter things- Ariana Grande https://open.spotify.com/track/1jhljxXlHw8K9rezXKrnow?si=lOkRue4LQXyzcDtSJebVhA

••Michael•• You wouldn't expect me, a twenty-year-old to be so in love with winter festivities. But here I am, making a plan to spend my Christmas break with my lukey.

He is away in Africa training new humanitarians. It's been a little over a year since we saw him and I can't wait till I finally get to hug him again.

"Hey, are you done yet? We need to go and pick up loverboy." Calum said walking into my apartment along with Ashton following right behind. "Hold on, I'm almost....finished! " I smiled wide as I put the last of the stockings up.

Now the place seems cozier. "Alright, let me get my shoes." they nodded and headed out the door while I walked to the closet to grab my favorite black wedges to go with my festive red jumper and frizzy black skirt.

Quickly putting them on, I grab my keys then I was out the door on my way to see my love.

••••

"Where is he?! The plane was supposed to land twenty minutes ago!" I complained looking at my phone seeing it was 10:35 Pm. Calum rolled his eyes and Ashton just giggled "I'm sure it's just running late, stop worrying it will be fine." he padded my shoulder and gave me a small smile. he was right, I need to calm down. My baby will soon be here.

"Ok, I'm good."

"Oh he just came through,'' Ashton said while pointed to the gate. I look in the direction of where Ashton was pointing. There, I saw him. He had a navy blue shirt that was tucked away by a gray hoodie and was wearing basketball shorts on since it was warm. his hair was wavier than the last time I saw him but the majority of it was hidden by his hood while his eyes were trapped behind some sunglasses. He also had a slight tan and a light beard which I just notice.

  He caught a glimpse of me and smiled wide and I could the joy radiating off of him

Fuck being calm! I dashed over to Luke, probably knocking people down but I was too focused to apologize. He opened his arms which I gladly jumped into. I stuffed my face into his neck. Oh god, how I missed doing this so much.

Breathing in that familiar colon, I felt at peace again

"I missed you so much." "Not possible, I missed you more." he smiled genuinely at me before placing a sweet but gentle kiss on my lips. God, I missed this, how his slightly parted lips were pressed against my soft ones. it was perfect.

"Alright, let's get out of here y'all can finish this love fest when you get home," Calum grumbled but with a smile on his face as he and Ashton took turns giving him a hug then grabbing Ashton's hand. Once ready, I helped him grab his belongings then started our journey back home

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks again for the ride!" I yelled as the other two drove away, waving goodbye. We'll see them in two days on Christmas. after opening the door, I help bring in his suitcases. "Whoa."

"Oh yeah, I kinda changed up the place while you were gone. I hope you don't mind." he shook his head and plopped on the couch. I locked the door then landed right on Luke making him let out a small 'oomph' but still wrapped his arms around me. "its been so long since I held you like this." he chuckled while squeezing my shoulders "Yeah, it has. I missed the cuddles."

"Oh my god." he chuckled making me smile "So tell me about your trip! I want to hear every detail." Michael perked up staring right at his lover "I told you most of the things on the phone." "Yeah but this is different than that. You're here to tell me in person!! " he huffed and looked at the smaller man "Pwease? For me. " Michael pleaded while giving Luke his best doe eyes look. Luke held up as best as he could but like always, he lost a battle of will.

"fine since I can't say no to that face. " he mumbled in a playful tone "Yay!! " Michael cheered while snuggling closer to the tall bloke.

Luke spent the last half hour just talking about his adventures in Egypt from helping people to just hanging out with the locals. He has a lot of pictures that he took on his camera though he said that he will show me that another time. Overall, It seems like he had an amazing time.

A comfortable silence fell between us as we just enjoyed each others company

"So what do you want to do now that you're home?''

"Ugh I just want to sleep, that plane ride gave me major jet lag,"he said while trying to rub the tired out of his face. I nodded my head understanding that he was probably really tired. I then slowly got up and pulled him up, guiding him to the bedroom.

"I got things plan for tomorrow so get lots of rest." he smiled small then whispered an 'ok' before giving me a peck on the lips

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Happy Christmas eve beautiful," Luke whispered in Michael's ear. His voice was deep and cracked every now and then. Michael thinks this is what he missed the most because dammit that was hot. He kissed his earlobe causing Michael to gasp as he held on to Luke's arm. He moved down lower, soon finding the boy's soft spot right below his ear and began sucking.

By now Michael was a mess and dug his dull nails into the broad boy's shoulders. His breathing getting more shallow with little moans falling out from the back of his throat. He started to roll his hips but Luke quickly stopped him by pushing his hips back down. Michael whimpers but stops halfway when Luke bit down on the bruised mark "s-shit babe. " he moaned as Luke licked the mark to ease the pain then blew on it causing the smaller boy to hiss at the pleasure.

"not yet kitten." Luke said after finishing his work "but lukey!" Michael whined for he was horny now that this idiot got him riled up. The boy just laughed and gently kissed him before getting up and headed out the room then towards the kitchen. Michael groans "The one time I'm fucking horny in the morning he never wants to do shit. " he grumbled before rolling out of bed and follows after him in only one of his old t-shirts that goes to his knees and some red panties since he is feeling festive.

"What do you have planned for today kitten?" Luke asked as he got out some ingredients to make breakfast ''Oh I'm glad you asked!" the boy says as he quickly runs back to the bedroom and retrieves his list then head back to the kitchen " I wrote a list." Luke chuckled and shook his head "What's on this said list?"

"Well, its a list of all the things I want to do in the winter with you." Luke looked up confused and stopped mixing the eggs for a moment "But we live in LA?" Michael nodded his head and walked towards him "Yeah but that hasn't stopped me before and it sure as hell won't stop me now besides, my baby's in town and we're gonna do some winter things (yes I know cliche

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this? Its one of my favorite things I have written and Im pretty proud of it :) If you liked it would you mind telling me in the comments?
> 
> I love you!!
> 
> Iris


End file.
